


How A Family Should Work

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Mentions Of Rimming And Pegging, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: The setup dynamic to a special family.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 41





	How A Family Should Work

The family’s daughter was under the dinner table, sucking her fathers cock as per usual. After some clanks of plates and alike had been heard above her, her mother had set up dinner and joined her under the table to suck the son off.

She was about to enter adulthood, but she had already known what her “work” would be for the past few years, being her fathers personal cum sock.

He had constant needs, and taking care of him was a full-time job. Luckily she was more than willing to comply to this position, being used by her father was a dream come true for her. It had become her normal routine.

She had a younger brother who was in his lower teens. He inherited his father’s immense sexual needs and cravings, so it had become the mother’s new job to take care of him at all times.

Both men had their own woman who took care of them.

Her father was a very quiet man, most of the time giving of nothing more than a pleasured grunt whenever she made him orgasm, even if he had been ramming into her ass the past half hour. 

He did still show emotions however, giving her affectionate hair ruffles and happy and prideful looks. It was no secret to her that her father saw her more as a set of holes than as his daughter, but he was very valiant in making sure she knows that she is _his_ set of holes. And since being _his_ was her purpose, she was very happy with that.

Her relationship with her mother had definitely improved greatly since they both started to get used. While they spent a majority of time with their respective man, it was still their job to clean and cook and such, and they did it great as a duo. Most of their conversations consisted about the men, but it was wholesome fun nonetheless.

Her younger brother was also on good terms, though they didn’t properly interact much. He spent most of his free time playing video games, often keeping his mother under the table or desk to repeatedly suck his cock, or sit on him as he played. He also absolutely had a thing for his mother being more dominant with him, though he didn’t like admitting it. She had been told by her mom that they had even started trying out pegging recently and he was loving it.

She and her brother had no “sexual” interest in each other, they both had a parent for all their needs instead.

Both pairs slept in their own beds, mostly to be able to take care of the mans morning wood without necessarily waking up the other 2.

The time she didn’t spend on her fathers cock or doing chores, he had found other times to pass the time. Among his favourites was using her throat as a cock-warmer, and for her to rim him. Rimming was something she would sometimes spend hours on in a single day, spaced out between other sexual sessions.

As she swallowed yet another of her fathers loads, and heard the sounds of hips clapping against cheeks in another part of the house, though she didn’t know if her brother or mother was doing the clapping, she thought that this is exactly how a family should work.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t like super coherent or anything and I know that, usually my one shots follow a short little story, this time I just wanted to ramble what my brain came up with. Also written in the middle of the night in my phone instead of sleeping like basically everything else I do.
> 
> Hope the rambling was somewhat enjoyable :)


End file.
